


incomplete

by hawaiiwerewolf



Category: Grand Theft Auto III
Genre: Sad, Spoilers, if u haven't finished the game i guess, like that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiiwerewolf/pseuds/hawaiiwerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not a day that goes by that Maria doesn't think about what life would be like had Asuka made it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is

Maria misses Asuka. 

She tells Claude this sometimes, when they’re cruising around aimlessly or when they’re wasting time back at Claude’s apartment in Wichita Gardens.

“I really miss having her around,” Maria will say in between flipping through stations, trying to find something decent to listen to, and Claude won’t take his eyes off the road, but he’ll give a slight nod in agreement. 

“Things just aren’t the same without her, y’know?” Maria will say, and it’ll be sometime in the late morning or early afternoon and she’s still lying in bed awake and Claude will be sitting at the edge of the bed. He’ll look over at her and give her this sad little glimpse of a smile that lets her know he feels the same. 

There’s not much to do in Liberty City anymore, before she started hanging around Asuka again, all she spent time doing was either shopping or finding some seedy little party to waste away at. Asuka kept her company, she was never bored around Asuka. 

Which, she isn’t bored around Claude by any means. Since he gave up whatever criminal lifestyle he once lived, he and Maria spend most of their time together, doing mindless little activities that normal couples do. Shopping, sleeping, getting take-out, eating in, coming back home. She isn’t miserable like she was with Salvatore, she isn’t even unhappy with Claude, she just misses Asuka. 

“I know you didn’t know her very well,” Maria says when she comes across a song worth listening to, settling back in her seat and letting her gaze drift back to Claude. He’s still unmoved in the driver’s seat, his eyes still focused ahead of him and both of his hands still secure on the wheel. “She really liked you, though, always talked good about you.”

Maria isn’t even really sure where this conversation is going, or what the point is, so she goes quiet and turns her attention towards the window to take her mind off of it. She feels Claude glance over at her, and she feels him reach over and grab her hand. He doesn’t even let go until they’re back in the small parking lot of his apartment. 

“She was my best friend,” Maria has been awake for the past hour now and she’s still tangled up in the sheets of Claude’s bed. Sunlight’s streaming in through the half-opened curtain and Maria doesn’t even wanna know what time it is. “I wish things hadn’t ended without her.” 

Claude’s still sitting at the edge of the bed, fully dressed although there’s nowhere to go, and he lies back down beside her, wrapping an arm around her, and he’s a warm source of comfort that helps wards off the thoughts. Maria wouldn’t care if they spent the rest of the day just like this.


End file.
